The inventors have observed that channel availability is an interesting parameter with respect to providing spectrum access in networks such as cognitive radio networks (CRNs). However, estimating availability based solely on a primary unit's (PU's) temporal channel usage statistics is not an adequate approach, in that it fails to accommodate the effects of secondary units (SUs). While spectrum sensing and access strategies based on the assumption of exponentially-distributed PU traffic could be efficient in general, models hinging on the assumption of static CRNs, where both PUs and SUs are stationary, may not be effective with respect to mobile CRNs where SUs observe different channel availability based on their locations.
This background section is presented for the convenience of the reader, and is not intended to survey the prior art. In particular, this section represents the knowledge of the inventors and is not to be taken as an indication that any technology or system discussed above is actually in existence or is known to anyone other than the inventors. Thus, the inventors specifically disclaim the foregoing as a discussion of prior art, and refer any reader interested in prior art to the actual printed art of record.